Galaxies
Star Wars Galaxies ist ein so genanntes MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), bei dem man sich, wie aus vielen anderen Rollenspielen bekannt, einen individualisierten Charakter erschaffen kann, mit dem man Erfahrung in der virtuellen Welt sammelt und ihn so verbessert. Nach erfolgreicher Charaktererstellung kann sich der Spieler entweder der Rebellen-Allianz, dem Galaktischen Imperium oder der im galaktischen Bürgerkrieg neutralen Fraktion anschließen. Es können verschiedene Berufe ausgeübt werden, die für den globalen Spielverlauf auch von entscheidender Bedeutung sind. Zur Wahl stehen unter anderem Spion, Schmuggler, Sanitäter und Offizier, aber auch Jedi, Händler und Kommandosoldat. Des Weiteren kann eine Kopfgeldjägerkarriere angestrebt werden. Entertainer sind für Rollenspieler eine angenehme Klasse, aber auch bei normalen Spielern, denn sie verleihen sogenannte Buffs, die einen Spieler positiv beeinflussen). Entertainer werden trainiert, indem man tanzt und singt. Das macht sie schnell zu einer Klasse, die AFK (Away-From-Keyboard, nicht an der Tastatur) gelevelt wird, denn per Makro kann man sie dauerhaft tanzen lassen und dabei zusehen. Zehn verschiedene Spezies stehen zur Auswahl, darunter auch Menschen, Sullustaner und Wookiees, aber auch Twi'lek und Mon Calamari. 13 Planeten aus allen Filmen und einige aus dem Expanded Universe wie Tatooine, Endor, Yavin IV, Dathomir oder Corellia können bereist werden, zum Teil aber nur über die Erweiterung "Rage of the Wookiees" und "Trials of Obi-Wan". Darüber hinaus werden bekannte Persönlichkeiten und Rassen aus Star Wars ins Spiel eingebunden, wie zum Beispiel Jabba der Hutte oder die Gungans von Naboo. Eine große Auswahl an Individualisierungen ermöglicht es, den eigenen Charakter sehr einzigartig gestalten. 2005 hat der Entwickler Sony Online Entertainment das Spielsystem komplett erneuert und mit einem großen Patch, den NGE (New Game Enhancements), verändert. Dies hat damals dazu geführt, dass viele Spieler der ersten Stunde sich von Star Wars Galaxies abwendeten. Mittlerweile jedoch kehren immer mehr Spieler zurück und auch neue kommen hinzu. Der Spieler kann sich Raumschiffe kaufen, die aber nur mit Jump to Lightspeed spielbar sind. Darunter fallen zahllose bekannte Sternjäger, aber auch die Luxury Yacht 3000 und Frachter wie das YT-2400- und das YT-1300-Modell, letzteres ist durch das Exemplar Millennium Falke berühmt. In Star Wars Galaxies hat jeder Spieler die Möglichkeit ein Haus zu bauen. Jedoch gibt es nur ein paar verschiedene Häusertypen, sodass Häuser sich nach außen hin gleich aussehen. Je nach Häuserstyle kann man die Häuser auf bestimmten Planeten aufstellen. Eine Ausnahme bilden Kashyyyk und Mustafar, dort kann man keine Häuser aufstellen. Erweiterungen In Star Wars Galaxies gibt es insgesamt drei Add-Ons: Durch Jump to Lightspeed können Spieler im Weltraum fliegen und kämpfen. Diese ist aber nun immer automatisch dabei, sprich: Man muss sie nicht mehr extra kaufen. Und es wurden zwei neue Rassen hinzugefügt, nämlich die Ithorianer und die Sullustaner. Mit der Erweiterung Rage of the Wookiees kann man Wookiees spielen und Kashyyyk, der Heimatplanet der Wookiees, und den dazugehörigen Weltraum erkunden. Kashyyyk ist ein reiner Quest-Planet. Mit der Erweiterung kamen über 100 Quests, die alle auf Kashyyyk gespielt werden können. Mit Trials of Obi Wan kam Mustafar als neuer Planet hinzu, der ebenso wie Kashyyyk ein reiner Quest-Planet ist. Man kann dort zum Beispiel Quests von dem Geist von Obi-Wan Kenobi entgegennehmen. Mustafar hat im Gegensatz zu Kashyyyk kein Weltall. Regulärer Anfang Der Charakter ist am Anfang, nachdem man den Charakter erstellt und den Beruf ausgewählt hat, auf einer unbekannten Station, wo man von C-3PO Anweisungen bekommt. Als erstes soll man mit dem T-1B Surgical-Droid reden. Dieser prüft eure Gesundheit. Nachdem das getan ist, muss man aus einem Spind einen Anfangsblaster holen. Dann muss man auf zwei der drei danebenstehenden Kästen schießen. Wenn dies erfüllt ist, erteilt euch C-3PO den ersten Quest. Man soll ein Sicherheitsterminal zerschießen. Nach erfolgreichem Erfüllen der Mission hat man mindestens 60 Erfahrungspunkte (Kurz XP oder EXP). Dann trifft man auf Chewbacca, Han Solo, sowie den kleinen Astromechdroiden R2-D2. Han klärt den Spieler auf, dass man vom Imperium gejagt wird. Die vier gehen zum Hangar, wo bereits drei Sturmtruppen warten, die sie jedoch alle niederstrecken können. Der Spieler wird aufgefordert an Bord des Millennium Falken zu gehen, ehe die Station explodiert. Die Gruppe kann gerade noch vor der kompletten Zerstörung der Station entkommen und ein Kurs auf die Tansarii Point Station wird gesetzt, doch Darth Vader hindert sie daran. Er ließ das Schiff von TIE-Jägern angreifen, doch der Spieler und Han Solo können sie alle zerstören und zur Tansarii Point Station fliehen. Dort angekommen, teilt Han Solo dem Spieler mit, dass er eine Quest erfüllen soll. Unterschiedlich nach Beruf muss man nun zu verschiedenen Questgebern gelangen und Quests absolvieren. Man muss mindestens bis Level 3 aufsteigen um die Station zu verlassen und auf Tatooine landen zu dürfen. Später, nachdem die Quests vom regulärem Questgeber erledigt wurden, gibt es eine neue Questgeberin und eine "Questinformantin". Die Questgeberin ist Inaldra, eine Twi'lek. Sie ist die Leiterin der gesamten Station und vermittelt maximal 1 Quest. Danach kommt die "Questinformantin": Inaldras Leutnant. Bei ihr kann man neun Quests von drei Kategorien erledigen. Danach ist man maximal Level 5 und minimal Level 3. Theoretisch kann man schon um Starterlaubnis bitten, man kann aber auch bis Level 10 weiterleveln. Wenn man Level 10 erreicht hat, erklärt R2, dass man hier nicht mehr weiter aufsteigen könne. Also muss man zu Inaldras Leutnant und um Starterlaubnis bitten. Wann dies getan ist, muss man zu Han Solo. Dieser wiederum sagt euch, dass es Probleme mit dem Falken gibt und Ihr noch verschiedene Teile holen müsst. Wenn dies erledigt ist, reist ihr nach Tatooine. Dort angekommen steht dem Spieler jeder Weg offen, den man gehen möchte. Man kan nun auch die sogenannte Legacy-Questreihe beginnen. Danach kommen Correlian Legacy, The Correlian Captives und The Talus Incident. Veteran Rewards Veteran Rewards sind Gegenstände im Spiel, die man dafür bekommt, dass man eine gewisse Zeit gespielt hat. Sie bekommt man nach drei Monaten, nach sechs Monaten und nach neun Monaten. Nach jeweils drei weiteren Monaten - bis 48 - bekommt der Spieler Belohnungen, von denen es viele verschiedene gibt. Anschaffung und Kosten Um Star Wars Galaxies zu spielen zu können, wird zum einen das Spiel und ein aktives Benutzerkonto bei Station.com benötigt. Dieses Benutzerkonto kann direkt bei der Installation des Spiels erstellt werden. Wenn man die aktuellste Version von Star Wars Galaxies hat, The Complete Online Adventure, liegt eine sogenannte "Probekarte" dabei, womit der Spieler 30 Tage in die Welt von Star Wars Galaxies eintauchen und es testen kann. Es gibt auch eine Trialversion, um sich das Spiel erst einmal anzuschauen, allerdings sind bei dieser Trial einige Dinge deaktiviert, darunter das Bauen seines eigenen Hauses. Diese Trialversion läuft 14 Tage. Die aktuelle Version von Star Wars Galaxies ist Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventure, in der alle drei Erweiterungen (Jump to Lightspeed, Rage of the Wookiees, Trials of Obi-Wan) enthalten sind. Systemvoraussetzungen *Computer: 100% DirectX 9.0 kompatibler Computer *Betriebssystem: Windows 98 SE, Millennium, 2000 oder XP *CPU: :Benötigt: Intel P3 1 GHz oder AMD Athlon 1 GHz :Empfohlen: Intel P4 1.5 GHz oder AMD Athlon XP 1500+ *Speicher: :Benötigt: 512 MB RAM :Empfohlen: 1024 MB RAM :Durch die Patches und AddOns kann das Spiel über 1GB RAM benötigen *Grafikkarte: :Benötigt: 32 MB 3D Graphics card mit Hardware Transform und Lighting (T&L) Capability :Empfohlen: 64 MB 3D Graphics card mit Vertex Shader und Pixel Shader (VS/PS) Capability *Soundkarte: Benötigt: 100% DirectX 9.0c kompatible Audio Device *CD-ROM: Benötigt 4x CD-ROM-Drive *Eingabegerät: Benötigt Tastatur und Maus *Verbindung :Benötigt: 56Kbps oder schnellere Anbindung an das Internet. :Empfohlen: Kabel/DSL-Modem *DirectX: Microsoft DirectX 9.0c ist auf der CD enthalten. *Installation: Die Installation benötigt 2.14 GB freien Festplattenspeicher. Es wird empfohlen, dass nach der Installation noch mindestens 500 MB frei bleiben, um Platz für das Windows-Swap/Page-File zu haben und für zusätzliche Spiele-Updates. *Updates & AddOns: Durch die ganzen Patches und den Add-Ons kann der Speicherplatz auf der Festplatte mittlerweile eine Größe von über 4 GB annehmen. Weblinks *starwarsgalaxies.com *Star Wars Galaxies Wiki (englisch) *deutsche SWG Wissensdatetenbak *Homepage der deutschen Community *Homepage zum Thema SWG en:Star Wars Galaxies es:Star Wars Galaxies no:Star Wars Galaxies pt:Star Wars Galaxies ru:Star Wars Galaxies fi:Star Wars Galaxies Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Rollenspiele